


Acceptable Prejudice

by Sumiregawa Nenene (Shadowblight)



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance
Genre: Community: ff_yuri_drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblight/pseuds/Sumiregawa%20Nenene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaaaaaah! I blame <a href="http://hamimifk.livejournal.com/">hamimifk</a> for reminding me that this pairing deserves so much more love... Thanks to <a href="http://piraskel.livejournal.com">Tressflin</a> for beta~~~ Written for Challenge 26: "New" for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ff_yuri_drabble/">ff_yuri_drabble</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Acceptable Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamimifk (BatchSan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



> Aaaaaaah! I blame [hamimifk](http://hamimifk.livejournal.com/) for reminding me that this pairing deserves so much more love... Thanks to [Tressflin](http://piraskel.livejournal.com) for beta~~~ Written for Challenge 26: "New" for [ff_yuri_drabble](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_yuri_drabble/).

It was true: there wasn't a day that went by that Ritz wasn't thankful for Shara at her side. She'd come to understand that most viera were in fact quite stoic. However this never was a point of concern to Ritz; Shara was still the only viera who took a liking to her, even as a Hume. Those inherent reactions of hatred Shara harbored were only brought to harsh light whenever they managed to run into Marche.

"He just has no _idea_," Shara said suddenly, in a distinct manner that seemed almost hume-like. Her nose remained firmly in the air, though.

Ritz leaned against the door she'd just closed to the inn room, finding a wry smile forming on her face. "That's just Marche for you."

"Then I would never understand how you might have been his friend," Shara responded carefully. No malice stood in her voice, considerately leaving Ritz a way to defend him if she wished.

Ritz picked her way to sit on the edge of the large bed. "He really wasn't," her tone guarded, against what even she herself wasn't sure. "I barely knew him before I came here."

With that, the viera crossed the short distance left between them and knelt silently before her. Her face still tilted upwards as it always did, but from this angle it gave Ritz a much better view of her face. Quietly, emotionlessly, she awaited Ritz's attention, as she always did.

Ritz eventually reached out a hand to rest against Shara's cheek and one of the viera's long ears tilted downward affectionately to brush against it.

How had she come to trust this new world so much? No, Ritz corrected her thinking immediately; she had come to trust this new _person_ so much.

She was still clueless as to why.

 


End file.
